Ayame & Suzume: Owners Guide and Manual
by PatchworkDK
Summary: Instructions for the Ayame & Suzume Little Sisters Package.


**Ayame & Suzume: Owner's Guide and Manual**  
DragonLady

Disclaimer: I do not own "Rurouni Kenshin" or any of its characters and situations. Japan owns itself. The format and concept of the "Owner's Guide and Manual" is property of Theresa Green, and is used with her permission. 

Thank you to my Beta, my darling sister MelancholyDawn. 

*****  
Congratulations! You are the proud owner of an AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE. Please follow the procedures outlined in this manual. Failure to follow these directions will void your warranty. 

Technical Specifications: 

Names: GENZAI Ayame and GENZAI Suzume  
Type: Nursery School-age girls  
Manufacturers: GENZAI Clan & Associates  
Date of Manufacture: 6 ME (Meiji Era); 4 ME  
Height: 2' 10" ; 2' 6"  
Weight: 40 lbs. ; 32 lbs. 

AYAME Accessories:  
a) One green kimono  
b) One pair white socks  
c) One pair sandals  
d) One lavender obi  
e) Two small hair-ribbons 

SUZUME Accessories:  
a) One red kimono  
b) One pair white socks  
c) One pair sandals  
d) One goldenrod obi  
e) Two pink hair baubles  
f) One doll 

Other Accessories:  
a) One large ball  
b) One small ball  
c) One kitty 

Replacement and additional accessories are available. 

Installation: 

Your AYAME & SUZUME will arrive at your home in a dormant state. Remove your AYAME & SUZUME from the box and lay them out in a soft, warm place. Have a plate of Japanese sweets and a two glasses of rice milk nearby. When your AYAME & SUZUME awake, they will be confused and scared. Give your AYAME & SUZUME the sweets and milk. In a firm but friendly manner, explain to them that they are safe and you will care for them. If you already own a HIMURA KENSHIN, a KAMIYA KAORU, a SAGARA SANOSUKE, a MYOJIN YAHIKO, or a DOCTOR GENZAI unit, have that unit in the room with you. A TAKANI MEGUMI unit will suffice if the others are unavailable. 

Programming: 

Due to the fact that AYAME is only six and SUZUME only four, the AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE is not useful for extensive household labor. However, they are consistently sweet and adorable: the AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE provide all the joys of parenting with few of the heartaches. The AYAME & SUZUME units are particularly useful in maintaining the good morale of a HIMURA KENSHIN unit. 

The AYAME & SUZUME units come with three functions: Help, Play, and Learn. The functions are triggered automatically. They may also be triggered by verbal command, such as, "Ayame and Suzume, go play." 

While in Help function, the AYAME & SUZUME units will provide such help as they are capable in whatever task you are performing, such as laundry or going to the market. The SUZUME unit is particularly fond of and skilled at floor cleaning (when utilizing brushes). 

While in Play function, the AYAME & SUZUME units will engage in whatever games suit their collective fancy. Their favorite game is ball, a game that they will invite you to share. It is imperative to the emotional health of your AYAME & SUZUME unit that you accept their invitation at least once a day. 

While in Learn function, the AYAME & SUZUME units will explore their environment and ask you questions about it. They will also absorb language, mathematics, and other concepts while in this mode. You as the owner of an AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE are responsible for seeing to it that this function is exercised to its fullest extent. Most owners find that enrolling their AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE in school is the most efficient and effective method for fulfilling this requirement. 

WARNING: Due to their unceasingly cheerful and polite natures, your AYAME & SUZUME units will not absorb the bad habits of their fellow students. Therefore, AYAME & SUZUME units enrolled in school tend to be teased as "teacher's pets" or "goody two-shoes." This will require comforting from you the owner. If you own a HIMURA KENSHIN unit, or a DOCTOR GENZAI unit, they may fulfill this requirement. DO NOT allow a SAGARA SANOSUKE unit or a KAMIYA KAORU unit to comfort your AYAME & SUZUME units. This will result in severe damage to those who teased your AYAME & SUZUME units. You are legally responsible for such damages. 

Compatibility: 

Your AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE is compatible with most units. They are especially fond of HIMURA KENSHIN and DOCTOR GENZAI units, and will most likely beg you to purchase one for them. 

The following units are not compatible with your AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE. 

HAJIME SAITOU: A HAJIME SAITOU unit is classified by the AYAME & SUZUME units as "a very mean man." They will not trust nor approach him, and will immediately run to the nearest HIMURA KENSHIN unit upon exposure to a HAJIME SAITOU unit. 

UDOU JIN'E: In the absence of a KAMIYA KAORU unit, a UDOU JIN'E unit will threaten an AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE. This will result in damage to your UDOU JIN'E unit when a nearby HIMURA KENSHIN unit defends your AYAME & SUZUME units. 

WARNING: Your AYAME & SUZUME units are very attached to HIMURA KENSHIN, KAMIYA KAORU, TAKANI MEGUMI, MYOJIN YAHIKO, and DOCTOR GENZAI units. They will also become very attached to you in time. Any person or unit who mistreats such persons or units your AYAME & SUZUME units are attached to, are not compatible with your AYAME & SUZUME units. They will be classified as "a very mean" person or unit. 

Operating Procedure: 

Cleaning: Your AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE will require regular cleaning. Your AYAME & SUZUME units are capable of cleaning themselves. However, you will need to draw the bath for them. 

WARNING: Do not leave AYAME & SUZUME units unsupervised while bathing. There is a risk that your units will drown. Drowning due to such negligence is not covered by warranty. 

Energy: Your AYAME & SUZUME units will require feeding. It would be best to serve them Japanese food until they adapt to your home. Their favorite is beef stew. You may then phase in food of your nationality. They are both used to KAMIYA KAORU unit's cooking, and probably won't notice the difference. 

Your AYAME & SUZUME units will require roughly nine hours of sleep per night, and your SUZUME unit will require further naps. Your SUZUME unit will automatically take such naps as she requires. 

Frequently Asked Questions: 

Q: My SUZUME unit randomly repeats words and phrases. Is this normal? 

A: Yes. It is recommended, therefore, that you restrain your use of profanity near your SUZUME unit. 

Q: My husband came home drunk and passed out on the couch. My AYAME & SUZUME units drew pictures and scribbles on his face with a paintbrush and ink. Is this normal behavior, and can it be corrected? 

A: This is normal AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE behavior. It cannot be corrected, save by storing the brushes and ink where the AYAME & SUZUME units cannot reach them. 

Q: My AYAME unit drank bleach water, put her finger in the electrical socket, and tried to test the hotness of the electrical stove with her hand. My SUZUME unit drew a fresco on the walls with a crayon, cut off a chunk of her hair with my butcher knife, and rubbed frosting into my carpet. Is this normal? 

A: Your AYAME & SUZUME units are programmed to behave as children. Therefore, they will be curious and unintentionally destructive. It is recommended that you child-proof your home before your AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE arrives. 

Q: My AYAME & SUZUME units never fight with each other. Do I need to give them opiates to maintain this state? 

A: No. Your AYAME & SUZUME units do not fight with each other nor adults. They are fundamentally incapable of malice. 

Q: My AYAME & SUZUME units attempted to eat the Styrofoam packaging of my stereo. Why? 

A: Your AYAME & SUZUME units are adapted to KAMIYA KAORU's cooking. They most likely confused the Styrofoam for rice cakes. They will most likely also confuse charcoal briquettes with vegetable pieces. 

Q: My AYAME & SUZUME units are growing up. I want them to be as they were. Can I purchase another AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE? 

A: No. Only one AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE is allowed per household. We recommend that you purchase a different child-type unit, perhaps a TSUKINO RINI (Moon Kingdom Productions, Ltd.) unit. Or you may trade in your AYAME & SUZUME units for an earlier version. 

Final Note: 

Your AYAME & SUZUME LITTLE SISTERS PACKAGE will serve you for many years, in fact, they will most likely outlive you. You will gain great pleasure in watching them grow into pretty young women. There are no refunds available for AYAME & SUZUME units, only exchanges. 


End file.
